L'amour parfait, ou presque
by Nuwie
Summary: TRADUCTION Dans la vie, Sirius a une passion. Et il n'est pas prêt à partager l'objet de cette passion avec qui que ce soit, même son meilleur ami. Franchement, un tel amour ne peut être que malsain...


**L'amour parfait... ou presque**

N/T : Cette courte fic a été écrite par Tirya King, que je ne présente plus, sous le titre de « Perfect Love... Gone Wrong ». C'est aussi le titre d'une chanson de Sting, dont la moitié des paroles sont en français, ce qui tombe bien. Ah, et...euh...ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! '

Merci à Blacky pour sa relecture !

_I've had a question that's been preying_

_On my mind for some time_

_I won't be wagging my tail for one good reason_

_It has to be a crime_

_This doghouse never was the place for me_

_Runner up and second best just ain't my pedigree_

_I was so happy, just the two of us_

_Until this alpha male_

_Turned up in the January sale_

_He won't love you_

_Like I love you_

_Won't be long now before that puppy goes astray_

_And what I like about that guy the most ?_

_He'd be my favourite lamppost_

_Devil take the hindmost_

_Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut se faire au_

_Changement, tu vois_

_J'ai négligé le primordial pendant trop_

_Longtemps, crois-moi_

_Je suis consciente, je vois bien que tu souffres, _

_Mais ça s'atténuera_

_Car c'est d'un homme plus d'un chien_

_Dont j'ai besoin près de moi_

_Cesse donc de grogner, mon choix est fait_

_C'est comme ça_

_N'en fais pas trop, ton attitude risque_

_De t'éloigner de moi_

_Faut que tu comprennes, puisque tu dis m'aimer_

_Tant que ça_

_Désormais nous sommes trois, lui, toi et moi_

_It's a shaggy kind of story_

_Would I tell you if I thought it was a lie ?_

_But when the cat's away the mouse will play_

_I wouldn't dish around here_

_There's something fishy round here_

_I howl all night and I sleep all day_

_Take more than a biscuit baby to chase_

_Theses blues away_

_Got a long enough leash _

_I could almost hang myself_

_It's a dog's life loving you baby_

_When you love someone else_

_Now he's moved my basket_

_I'd like to put it in a casket_

_I'll wear my best collar to his funeral_

_Ta mauvaise foi, j'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête_

_Me séparer de toi, aujourd'hui ça trotte dans ma tête_

_Moi non, j'en peux plus tu n'es qu'un chien _

_C'est trop bête_

_La situation m'avait pourtant l'air d'être _

_Des plus nettes_

_C'est clair, que je l'aime c'est un fait_

_Ton égoïsme m'inquiète_

_Après toutes ces années passées seuls en tête à tête_

_Chaque chose a une fin, et c'est la fin de la fête_

_Pour toi, car bientôt, il n'y aura plus que lui et moi, _

_Lui et moi._

_To have found this perfect life_

_And a perfect love so strong_

_Well there can't be nothing worse_

_Than a perfect love gone wrong_

_You said I wasn't just your Christmas toy_

_I'd always be your boy_

_I'd be your faithful companion_

_And I would follow you through every _

_Thick and thin_

_Don't need nobody else_

_And we don't need him_

Toute sa vie, Sirius avait été un homme à femmes, un rebelle, un esprit libre. Enfant, il avait dû supporter les commentaires que les nombreux membres de sa noble famille faisaient sur sa beauté. Avec les années, son physique n'était devenu que plus avantageux, et il le savait. Oh, les cœurs qu'il avait dû briser à l'école ! Au contraire de son meilleur ami, dont le dévouement n'était acquis qu'à une seule et unique beauté aux cheveux et au caractère de feu, Sirius n'avait jamais pu rester avec une seule fille. D'ailleurs, il avait découvert que, comme pour le reste, ce qui désespérait le plus ses parents était aussi ce qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Ces beautés sans cerveau mais au sang pur que sa mère ramenait à la maison pour le dîner, toutes certainement plus ou moins apparentées à sa famille d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne réussissaient qu'à lui retourner l'estomac. Nul doute que Regulus appréciait son propre groupe d'admiratrices gagnées à son physique ; son frère aîné, lui, exécrait le sien. Quoi de plus ironique, donc, mais aussi de plus juste, que la seule à qui appartenait le cœur de Sirius soit née et ait été élevée parmi les Moldus.

Actuellement, ladite propriétaire du cœur du jeune Sirius se trouvait dans les bras d'un certain James Potter.

Padfoot aimait profondément James, c'était un fait. Il était le frère que Regulus ne pourrait jamais être. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le sang bleu de Sirius de bouillir lorsqu'il observait son meilleur ami avec _sa_ chérie, et qu'il la voyait tenue si intimement entre ses bras. Si Sirius était aussi différent de ses ancêtre que le jour l'était de la nuit, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il était et demeurerait toujours un Black. Et avec ce nom de noble venait aussi la fierté du noble. Une fierté qui ne permettrait _jamais _à un Black d'être le second sur la liste.

« Tu as déjà Lily », pensait-il avec indignation, tandis que la jalousie le rongeait. « Et tu as même un bébé en route. Tu dépasses les bornes, Potter. Tu as la tienne, laisse-moi avoir la mienne. »  
Toutefois, la faute ne reposait pas uniquement sur James. Elle n'était qu'un flirt, un électron librecomme l'était Sirius, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait plu chez elle au départ. Padfoot avait donc de la peine à lui refuser ses désirs, même si ces derniers le faisaient souffrir. De Remus, il n'avait rien à craindre: le calme loup-garou savait bien à qui il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire la cour. Peter, béni soit-il, était tellement mort de peur devant elle qu'il n'essaierait jamais de la séduire. Il avait même dit à Sirius qu'elle était bien trop sauvage, et que, pauvre rat qu'il était, elle risquait de le blesser. Mais Sirius n'avait pas tenu compte de James. A présent, toutefois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû voir les choses venir à des kilomètres.

James avait très bon goût en matière de beauté. Son mariage avec Lily le prouvait bien. Mais il aimait aussi les défis. Voir Sirius en sa compagnie, admirer ses magnifiques courbes et sa nature aventureuse avaient dû représenter une tentation à laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister.

Sirius ne s'inquiétait pas trop : il savait que la passion de James ne durerait pas longtemps. Son seul véritable amour serait toujours Lily, Lily qui le décapiterait et l'accrocherait à son mur, bois compris, si jamais elle apprenait ça. James rentrerait toujours chez Lily, laissant son meilleur ami rentrer avec elle pour la nuit. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas empêché Sirius d'être rongé par la jalousie le soir où James l'avait sortie en ville. Tous deux allaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. D'autres de ces « rendez-vous » avaient suivi, à tel point que le canidé se demandait même si elle lui appartenait encore.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait au coin d'une maison et les regardait descendre la rue ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'animosité envers son meilleur ami. Lorsque James l'aperçut, il changea de direction pour qu'ils s'approchent de Sirius.

« Hé, mon gars, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-il innocemment. Comme s'il ne savait pas...

La vigoureuse beauté qui se trouvait à ses côtés ne dit rien. Elle ne tentait d'ailleurs jamais d'excuser ses activités. Sirius croisa sévèrement les bras, refusant de regarder dans sa direction.

« Lily sait que tu es de nouveau sorti ? », demanda-t-il, connaissant la réponse avant même de l'entendre.

James haussa les épaules. « Elle croit que je travaille tard ce soir. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne risque pas de me faire mal. »

Pour une fois, Sirius ne rit pas à la blague, et resta sérieux. « James. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je te regarde faire ça, et je n'ai jamais rien dit. Mais je ne peux plus l'accepter. Ca doit s'arrêter. Si tu recommences, j'irai trouver Lily. »  
« Padfoot ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » A cette idée, les yeux de James s'élargirent. « On – on est amis ! Si elle savait que je lui mens depuis un mois...et avec le bébé en route... s'il te plaît, Padfoot ! »

« Tout ça doit s'arrêter, Prongs. Et ça va s'arrêter ici et maintenant, sinon je vais à Godric's Hollow ce soir même. Maintenant, donne-la moi. »

A contrecœur, James lui permit de rejoindre le côté de Sirius, là où l'Animagus canin savait qu'elle avait sa place. Ce faisant, Sirius vit James lui donner une petite tape un peu trop près de son postérieur, et l'entendit murmurer « Adieu, ma belle ».

« On se voit demain, James », dit Sirius, peut-être un peu froidement, tout en décollant vers le ciel. Bien qu'elle ait connu une vie passablement dépourvue de magie avant de rencontrer Sirius, elle pouvait voler aussi bien que n'importe quel sang pur.

Tandis qu'ils rentraient chez eux, la colère de Sirius commença à fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle pouvait flirter et attirer de nombreux regards admirateurs d'autres hommes, n'empêche qu'il était le seul avec qui elle rentrait tous les soirs. Elle était à lui.

Atterrissant juste à l'extérieur de sa petite maison, Sirius lui en fit faire le tour pour l'emmener à l'arrière. Là, il s'assura qu'elle était bien attachée au mur extérieur de son hangar. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle soit enfermée pendant qu'il dormait.

Rentrant chez lui, Sirius se rendit compte que, dans quelques jours, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs auraient leur nuit de liberté. Songeant à ses trois amis, il sourit. Une fille était une fille, mais les amis, c'était pour la vie. A eux quatre, ils seraient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Soudain, un commentaire de Remus lui revint à l'esprit et lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Se renfrognant, il monta bruyamment les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, laissant l'amour de sa vie baigner dans la douce lueur de la lune. « Malsain, qu'il dit ! Rien qu'une foutue moto, qu'il dit ! Qu'est-ce que ce foutu loup y connaît, de toute façon ? Je lui en foutrai, moi, des « passions malsaines »... ! »

FIN


End file.
